The present disclosure relates to the field of computing hardware, and specifically to hardware cooling devices. Still more specifically, the present disclosure relates to a bellows heatsink for moving cooling air across one or more components mounted on a circuit board.
Circuit boards are heat intensive. More specifically, electronic components mounted on a circuit board generate high levels of heat. Such electronic components may generate heat while transforming power (i.e., power supplies), executing internal electronic circuitry that includes a massive number of transistors (e.g., processors, memory, etc.), physically moving mechanical components (e.g., hard disk drives), etc. Traditionally, heat is removed by fans, which blow cool air across such electronic components in order to remove heat. However, fans require a large amount of room, due to their size, and produce high levels of noise and vibration, due to their construction and design.